ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Essentials (PlayStation)
Essentials is the Sony PlayStation budget range in the PAL region, which covers Europe, the Middle East, Asia-Pacific and Africa. It was launched in January 1997 as the Platinum range but was later renamed for PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. Similar budget ranges from Sony include the Greatest Hits and The Best labels for the North American and Japanese markets, respectively. Platinum Range titles were recognisable by a platinum/silver coloured band on the game's casing. This band runs along the top of the case's front. In the PlayStation 2 old platinum games it is also common for the silver band to act as a border and to contain the game's original cover, which is shrunk to fill about 75% of the platinum cover. The PlayStation logo is repeated twice on the front case, once on the platinum border, and once on the original game's case. The PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable platinum games feature a new layout. They have a black border, and silver outlines around the shrunk original game cover. There is also a red orb located at the bottom of the original game cover with the words Platinum The Best of PlayStation 2 and Platinum The Best of PSP (PlayStation Portable) on it. The platinum band can also be seen on the manual. The PlayStation 3 Platinum range box art replaces the black background of the PlayStation 3 logo on the left with a yellow background, and has the original box art shrunk slightly, with a grey border, and a yellow rectangle on top of it, with 'Platinum' The Best of PlayStation 3 written in black. PlayStation and PlayStation 2 platinum game discs do not feature any of the original game disc's design, it is replaced with a simple silver design, which, along with the copyright notices around the edges, feature the game's name in the center surrounded by a black outline. PlayStation Portable platinum games use the original games disc design whilst PlayStation 3 platinum games use the original disc design with a platinum design on the disc. To become a Platinum release it was required that a game have over 400,000 total worldwide sales after generally one year on the marketPlayStation Games & Media News: – PS2 goes Platinum: Part 1 (PAL region sales in particular; games that sell over 400,000 units in another region alone, such as Japan or the U.S., do not necessarily qualify for a Platinum title). For PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable releases, there is no specific target required to achieve Platinum status as indicated by SCEE Press Releases and the discrepancies between the Platinum status of specific titles and their chart performance. After reaching the required level of sales, Sony often dropped the prices of the original title to Platinum pricing levels (generally about half of the original retail price), as a way to clear inventory for retailers. The Platinum distinction has since been extended, however since 2010 they have been renamed Essentials for the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 4. The first PS3 titles were released on August 1, 2008. For PlayStation 4 games the name was changed to PlayStation Hits. The first games under the new label were released on 18 July 2018 in PS Store and in retail stores for 19.99 € each. Platinum range PlayStation titles *''007 Racing'' *''007: The World Is Not Enough'' *''007: Tomorrow Never Dies'' *''Ace Combat'' *''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' *''Actua Soccer'' *''Adidas Power Soccer'' *''Air Combat'' *''Alien Trilogy'' *''Alone in the Dark: Jack is Back'' *''Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' *''Bust-A-Move 2'' *''C-12: Final Resistance'' *''Chase the Express'' *''Colin McRae Rally'' *''Colin McRae Rally 2.0'' *''Colony Wars'' *''Colony Wars: Red Sun'' *''Command & Conquer'' *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'' *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert: Retaliation'' *''Cool Boarders 2'' *''Cool Boarders 3'' *''Cool Boarders 4'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Croc: Legend of the Gobbos'' *''Dancing Stage EuroMix'' *''Dancing Stage PARTY EDiTiON'' *''Destruction Derby'' *''Destruction Derby 2'' *''Destruction Derby Raw'' *''Die Hard Trilogy'' *''Digimon World'' *''Dino Crisis 2'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge'' *''Disney's Action Game Featuring Hercules'' *''Disney's Tarzan'' *''Disney's Treasure Planet'' *''Donald Duck: Quack Attack'' *''Doom'' *''Driver'' *''Driver 2'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''F1 Championship Season 2000'' *''Fade to Black'' *''FIFA Soccer 96'' *''FIFA 97'' *''FIFA: Road to World Cup 98'' *''FIFA '99'' *''FIFA 2000'' *''FIFA 2001'' *''FIFA Football 2002'' *''FIFA Football 2003'' *''FIFA Football 2004'' *''FIFA Football 2005'' *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VIII'' *''Final Fantasy IX'' *''Formula 1'' *''Formula 1 97'' *''Formula One 2001'' *''G-Police'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Gran Turismo 2'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''In Cold Blood'' *''International Track & Field'' *''International Superstar Soccer Pro'' *''ISS Pro Evolution'' *''The Italian Job'' *''Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise'' *''Loaded'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' *''Lucky Luke'' (France only) *''Medal of Honor'' *''Medal of Honor: Underground'' *''Med|iEvil}} (video game)| '' *''Med|iEvil}} II| 2'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Mickey's Wild Adventure'' *''Micro Machines V3'' *''Monsters, Inc. Scare Island'' *''Monopoly'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Moto Racer'' *''Moto Racer 2'' *''Moto Racer World Tour'' *''Need for Speed: Road Challenge'' *''Need for Speed: Porsche 2000'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' *''Pandemonium'' *''Parasite Eve 2'' *''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land'' *''PGA Tour 96'' *''Porsche Challenge'' *''Rayman'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Resident Evil 2'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Ridge Racer Revolution'' *''Ridge Racer Type 4'' *''Road Rash'' *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Soul Blade'' *''Soviet Strike'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer'' *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Syphon Filter 2'' *''Syphon Filter 3'' *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Tenchu: Stealth Assassins'' *''Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins'' *''Thunderhawk 2: Firestorm'' *''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' *''Time Crisis'' *''Time Crisis: Project Titan'' *''TOCA Touring Car Championship'' *''TOCA 2 Touring Cars'' *''TOCA World Touring Cars'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomb Raider II'' *''Tomb Raider III'' *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' *''Tony Hawk's Skateboarding'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Total Drivin''' *''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue'' *''True Pinball'' *''V-Rally'' *''V-Rally 2'' *''Wipeout'' *''Wipeout 2097'' *''Wipeout 3'' *''Worms'' *''WRC: FIA World Rally Championship Arcade'' *''WWF SmackDown!'' *''WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role'' *''WWF War Zone'' PlayStation 2 titles *''24: The Game'' *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' *''Athens 2004'' *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' *''Black'' *''Bratz: Forever Diamondz'' *''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' *''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' *''Burnout'' *''Burnout 2: Point of Impact'' *''Burnout 3: Takedown'' *''Burnout Dominator'' *''Burnout Revenge'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: World at War – Final Fronts'' *''Canis Canem Edit'' *''Cars'' *''Colin McRae Rally 2005'' *''Colin McRae Rally 3'' *''Colin McRae Rally 04'' *''Conflict: Desert Storm'' *''Conflict: Desert Storm II'' *''Conflict: Global Terror'' *''Conflict: Vietnam'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing* *Crash of the Titans'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Crisis Zone'' *''Dead or Alive 2'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Quest: The Journey of the Cursed King'' *''DRIV3R'' *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''EyeToy: Play'' *''EyeToy: Play 2'' *''EyeToy: Play 3'' *''FIFA 2001'' *''FIFA Football 2002'' *''FIFA Football 2003'' *''FIFA Football 2004'' *''FIFA Football 2005'' *''FIFA 06'' *''FIFA 07'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''FIFA 12'' *''FIFA 13'' *''FIFA 14'' *''FIFA Street'' *''FIFA Street 2'' *''Final Fantasy X'' *''Final Fantasy X-2'' *''Final Fantasy XII'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Formula One 2001'' *''Formula One 2002'' *''Formula One 2003'' *''Formula One 04'' *''Formula One 05'' *''Formula One 06'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Getaway: Black Monday'' *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec'' *''Gran Turismo 4'' *''Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Geneva'' *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' *''Hitman: Blood Money'' *''Hitman: Contracts'' *''Hulk'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II: Renegade'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' *''James Bond 007: Agent Under Fire'' *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing'' *''James Bond 007: Nightfire'' *''Juiced'' *''Killzone'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Madagascar'' *''Manhunt'' *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Midnight Club: Street Racing'' *''Midnight Club II'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' *''Moto GP'' *''Moto GP 2'' *''Moto GP 3'' *''Moto GP 4'' *''MTV Music Generator 2'' *''MTV Music Generator 3'' *''MX vs. ATV Unleashed'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Underground'' *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' *''Quantum of Solace'' *''Oni'' *''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' *''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' *''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' *''Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' *''Onimusha: Warlords'' *''Pac-Man World 2'' *''Pac-Man World 3'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 3'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 4'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 5'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 6'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2008'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 Platinum (PS2) *Pro Evolution Soccer 2010'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2011'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank 2: Locked and Loaded'' *''Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Rayman 2: Revolution'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''RC Revenge Pro'' *''Red Faction'' *''Red Faction 2'' *''Resident Evil 4'' *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica X'' *''Resident Evil: Dead Aim'' *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' *''Resident Evil Outbreak File 2'' *''Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica'' *''Ricky Ponting Cricket'' *''Rugby 2004'' *''Rugby 2005'' *''Rugby 06'' *''Rugby 08'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Showdown: Legends of Wrestling'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Silent Hill 2: Director's Cut'' *''Silent Hill 3'' *''The Sims'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' *''The Sims 2: Castaway'' *''The Sims 2: Pets'' *''Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament'' *''Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Smuggler's Run 2: Hostile Territory'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs: Combined Assault'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Soulcalibur II'' *''Soulcalibur III'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' *''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *''The Simpsons Game'' *''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' *''SSX'' *''SSX 3'' *''SSX on Tour'' *''SSX Tricky'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''State of Emergency'' *''State of Emergency 2'' *''Stuntman'' *''Stuntman: Ignition'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''This Is Football 2002'' *''This Is Football 2003'' *''This Is Football 2004'' *''This Is Football 2005'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2002'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07'' *''TimeSplitters'' *''TimeSplitters 2'' *''TimeSplitters: Future Perfect'' *''TOCA Race Driver'' *''TOCA Race Driver 2'' *''TOCA Race Driver 3'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''Tourist Trophy'' *''True Crime: New York City'' *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''V-Rally 3'' *''Vexx'' *''Virtua Tennis 2'' *''The Warriors'' *''World Rally Championship'' *''WRC II Extreme'' *''WRC 3'' *''WRC 4'' *''WRC: Rally Evolved'' *''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain'' *''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2007'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2008'' *''WWE Smackdown! vs. RAW 2009'' *''WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It'' *''X-Men: Next Dimension'' *''X-Men 2: Wolverine's Revenge *''X-Men: The Official Game'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' PlayStation 3 Titles *''Army of Two'' *''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed II – Game of the Year Edition'' *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' *''Avatar: The Game'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' *''BioShock'' *''BioShock 2'' *''BioShock Infinite'' *''Borderlands – Game of the Year Edition'' *''Burnout Paradise'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Colin McRae: Dirt'' *''Colin McRae: Dirt 2'' *''Crysis 2'' *''Dante's Inferno'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DiRT 3: Complete Edition'' *''Driver: San Francisco'' *''EyePet Move Edition'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Far Cry 2'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''FIFA Street 3'' *''Fight Night Round 4'' *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''God of War III'' *''Gran Turismo 5 Prologue'' *''Gran Turismo 5'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''HAZE'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Heavy Rain: Move Edition'' *''Homefront – Ultimate Edition'' *''Infamous'' *''Infamous 2'' *''Just Cause 2'' *''Killzone 2'' *''Killzone 3'' *''LittleBigPlanet – Game of the Year Edition'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2'' *''Mafia II'' *''Medal of Honor'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles – Complete Edition'' *''ModNation Racers'' *''MotorStorm'' *''MotorStorm: Apocalypse'' *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Shift'' *''Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed'' *''Portal 2'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2010'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2011'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2012'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2013'' *''Prototype'' *''Race Driver: Grid – Reloaded'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Resident Evil 5'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Resistance 3'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Sniper: Ghost Warrior'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *"Soulcalibur V" *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Street Fighter IV'' *''Tekken 6'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – GOTY Edition'' *''The Sims 3'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' *''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' *''UFC Undisputed 2009'' *''UFC Undisputed 2010'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Virtua Tennis 3'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2009'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2010'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011'' *''WWE '12 Wrestlemania Edition'' PlayStation Portable Titles *''Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception'' *''Ape Academy'' *''Armored Core: Formula Front'' *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Brothers in Arms: D-Day'' *''Burnout Legends'' *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' *''Cars'' *''Chessmaster'' *''Chili Con Carnage'' *''Colin McRae Rally 2005'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Daxter'' *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2'' *''Driver 76'' *''Everybody's Golf'' *''FIFA 06'' *''FIFA 07'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''FIFA 12'' *''FIFA 13'' *''FIFA 14'' *''FIFA Street 2'' *''Fired Up'' *''Formula One 06'' *''Formula One Grand Prix'' *''Gangs of London'' *''Go! Sudoku'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''Gottlieb Pinball Classics'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' *''James Cameron's Avatar: The Game'' *''Killzone: Liberation'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lemmings'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''LocoRoco'' *''LocoRoco 2'' *''Lumines'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' *''Med|iEvil}}: Resurrection'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' *''Midnight Club: L.A. Remix'' *''ModNation Racers'' *''MotoGP'' *''MotorStorm: Arctic Edge'' *''MX vs. ATV Reflex'' *''Namco Museum Battle Collection'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Shift'' *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' *''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' *''OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' *''Prince of Persia: Revelations'' *''Prince of Persia: Rival Swords'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2010'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2011'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 5'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 6'' *''Pursuit Force'' *''Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Resistance: Retribution'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Ridge Racer 2'' *''Rocky Balboa'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Sega Mega Drive Collection'' *''Smash Court Tennis 3'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Space Invaders Extreme'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' *''Tekken: Dark Resurrection'' *''Tekken 6'' *''The Simpsons Game'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 2: Castaway'' *''The Sims 2: Pets'' *''TOCA Race Driver 2'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials'' *''Transformers: The Game'' *''Virtua Tennis: World Tour'' *''Wipeout Pulse'' *''Wipeout Pure'' *''World Snooker Challenge 2005'' *''World Tour Soccer: Challenge Edition'' *''Worms: Open Warfare'' *''WRC: FIA World Rally Championship'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2006'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' Essentials range PlayStation 3 Titles *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed II – Game of the Year Edition'' *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' *''Avatar: The Game'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum – GOTY Edition'' *''Batman: Arkham City – GOTY Edition'' *''Battlefield 3'' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 – Ultimate Edition'' *''Battlefield Hardline'' *''Bayonetta'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway'' *''Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'' *''Call of Juarez: The Cartel'' *''Cars 2'' *''Conflict: Denied Ops'' *''Crysis 2'' *''Crysis 3'' *''DanceStar Party'' *''Dante's Inferno'' *''Darksiders'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead Island Game Of The Year Edition'' *''Dead Island Riptide Complete Edition'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' *''Demon's Souls'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DiRT 3: Complete Edition'' *'' Dishonored: Game of the Year Edition'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' *''Dragon Age II'' *''Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen'' *''Driver: San Francisco'' *''Duke Nukem Forever'' *''Enslaved: Odyssey to the West'' *''Eyepet & Friends'' *''F1 2012'' *''F1 2014'' *''Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Fallout: New Vegas Ultimate Edition'' *''Far Cry 2'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''Far Cry 4'' *''FIFA 12'' *''FIFA 13'' *''FIFA 14'' *''FIFA 15'' *''FIFA 16'' *''FIFA 17'' *''FIFA 18'' *''FIFA 19'' *''FIFA Street'' *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''God of War Collection'' *''God of War Collection – Volume II'' *''God of War III'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition'' *''Gran Turismo 5'' *''Heavy Rain: Move Edition'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Hitman: Absolution'' *''Homefront – Ultimate Edition'' *''Infamous'' *''Infamous 2'' *''Just Cause 2'' *''Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days'' *''Killzone 2'' *''Killzone 3'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX'' *''L.A. Noire: The Complete Edition'' *''LEGO Batman: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO The Lord of the Rings'' *''LittleBigPlanet – Game of the Year Edition'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2'' *''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' *''Lost Planet 2'' *''Mafia II'' *''MAG'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' *''Med|iEvil}} Moves'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles – Complete Edition'' *''ModNation Racers'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition'' *''MotorStorm'' *''MotorStorm: Apocalypse'' *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' *''Move Fitness'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted – A Criterion Game'' *''Need for Speed: Rivals – Complete Edition'' *''Need for Speed: The Run'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' *''Ninja Gaiden 3'' *''Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''Payday 2'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *''Portal 2'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2013'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2014'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2015'' *''Prototype'' *''Race Driver: Grid – Reloaded'' *''Red Dead Redemption: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Grid 2'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' *''Resident Evil 6'' *''Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Resistance 3'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third – The Full Package'' *''SEGA Mega Drive Ultimate Collection'' *''Skate 3'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''Sniper Elite V2'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' *''Sniper: Ghost Warrior'' *''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2'' *''Sports Champions'' *''Sports Champions 2'' *''Start the Party!'' *''SSX'' *''Starhawk (2012 video game)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed – Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – GOTY Edition'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Legendary Edition'' *''The LEGO Movie Videogame'' *''The Fight'' *''Thief'' *''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Tom Clancy's HAWX'' *''Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Blacklist'' *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *''Vanquish'' *''Viking: Battle for Asgard'' *''Virtua Fighter 5'' *''Virtua Tennis 4'' *''WWE 12 Wrestlemania Edition'' *''WWE 13'' *"Soulcalibur V PlayStation Portable Titles *''Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception'' *''Ace Combat: Joint Assault'' *''Ape Academy'' *''Ape Escape P'' *''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' *''ATV Offroad Fury Pro'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Aang'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core'' *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' *''Breath of Fire III'' *''Brothers in Arms: D-Day'' *''Burnout Legends'' *''Burnout Dominator'' *''Buzz!: Brain Bender'' *''Buzz! Brain of the UK'' *''Buzz!: Master Quiz'' *''Buzz! Quiz World'' *''Buzz!: The Ultimate Music Quiz'' *''Capcom Puzzle World'' *''Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded'' *''Capcom Classics Collection Remixed'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Dante's Inferno'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Daxter'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' *''Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy'' *''Disney Hannah Montana: Rock Out the Show'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Driver '76'' *''echochrome'' *''echoshift'' *''Everybody's Golf'' *''Everybody's Golf 2'' *''Everybody's Tennis'' *''Exit'' *''EyePet'' *''F1 2009'' *''Fat Princess'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''FIFA 12'' *''FIFA 13'' *''FIFA 14'' *''FIFA Street 2'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy II'' *''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' *''Gangs of London'' *''Gradius Collection'' *''G-Force'' *''Generation of Chaos'' *''Geronimo Stilton in the Kingdom of Fantasy'' *''Geronimo Stilton: Return to the Kingdom of Fantasy'' *''Gladiator Begins'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''Gods Eater Burst'' *''Gottlieb Pinball Classics'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Invizimals'' *''Invizimals: The Lost Tribes'' *''Invizimals: Shadow Zone'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' *''Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights'' *''Key of Heaven'' *''Killzone: Liberation'' *''LEGO Batman: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1–4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5–7'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Lemmings'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''LocoRoco'' *''LocoRoco 2'' *''Lord of Arcana'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' *''Med|iEvil}}: Resurrection'' *''Mega Minis Volume 1'' *''Mega Minis Volume 2'' *''Mega Minis Volume 3'' *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' *''Metal Gear Acid'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''ModNation Racers'' *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' *''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' *''MotorStorm: Arctic Edge'' *''MX vs. ATV: Reflex'' *''Namco Museum Battle Collection'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive'' *''Naruto Shippuden Legends Akatsuki Rising'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''NBA Live 09'' *''NHL 07'' *''Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' *''Need for Speed: Shift'' *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' *''Open Season'' *''PaRappa The Rapper'' *''Patapon'' *''Patapon 2'' *''Patapon 3'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' *''Petz My Baby Hamster'' *''Petz My Puppy Family'' *''Phantasy Star Portable'' *''Pocket Racers'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Power Stone Collection'' *''Prince of Persia Revelations'' *''Prince of Persia Rival Swords'' *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' *''Pursuit Force'' *''Pursuit Force Extreme Justice'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Resistance: Retribution'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Sega Mega Drive Collection'' *''Sega Rally'' *''Shaun White Snowboarding'' *''Sid Meier's Pirates!'' *''Silent Hill: Origins'' *''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' *''Skate Park City'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' *''Split/Second Velocity'' *''Space Invaders Extreme'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' *''SpongeBob's Truth or Square'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' *''SSX on Tour'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Super Monkey Ball Adventure'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' *''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow'' *''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' *''Tekken: Dark Resurrection'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tenchu: Shadow Assassins'' *''Test Drive Unlimited'' *''The Mystery Team'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 2: Castaway'' *''The Sims 2: Pets'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10'' *''TMNT'' *''Tron: Evolution'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials'' *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2: Remix'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''The 3rd Birthday'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' *''UFC Undisputed 2010'' *''Up'' *''Valkyria Chronicles II'' *''WALL-E'' *''Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command'' *''Wipeout Pulse'' *''Wipeout Pure'' *''Worms: Open Warfare'' *''Worms: Open Warfare 2'' *''WWE All Stars'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' PlayStation Hits The following list shows only PlayStation Hits titles for Europe and Oceania. You can find the ones for North America here: PlayStation Greatest Hits, and the ones for Japan and select Asian countries here: [[The Best (PlayStation)|PlayStation the Best]]. PlayStation 4 *''Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag'' *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' *''Bloodborne'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Driveclub'' *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Complete Edition'' *''EA Sports UFC 2'' *''Earth Defense Force 4.1: The Shadow of New Despair'' *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' *''God of War III Remastered'' *''Horizon Zero Dawn'' *''inFAMOUS: Second Son'' *''Killzone Shadow Fall'' *''The Last of Us Remastered'' *''LittleBigPlanet 3'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience'' *''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' *''Need For Speed'' *''Need For Speed Rivals'' *''Nioh'' *''One Piece Pirate Warriors 3'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' *''Project CARS'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Street Fighter V'' *''Tales of Berseria'' *''Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection'' *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' *''Until Dawn'' *''Watch_Dogs'' *''Yakuza 0'' References Category:Budget ranges Category:PlayStation (brand) Category:PlayStation (brand)-related lists